jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians reunite with Mario who must travel throughout the galaxy again to save Princess Peach from Bower with the help of Baby Luma. Trivia *HERO GUEST STARS: Starlight Glimmer, Weebo, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, Roger Rabbit, Botley, Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, BB-8, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beste, Ono, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Salior Venus, *VILLAIN GUEST STARS: Chameleon, Turbo, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Janja, Lex Luthor, Rasputin, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Cleo, Fang, Randall Boggs, Slappy the Dummy, Hades, Hans, Nigel, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, *This is the first Adventure Baby Flurry Heart joins in. *Pinky and the Brain will make cameos in this Adventure. Scenes Prologue *(Baby Lily and Baby Flurry Heart were playing with the kids) *Aqua: *smiles* We're almost to the castle, kids. *Tammy: *smiles* This is so much fun!! 'Cause it's raining star bits again!!! *DJ: *smiles* Maybe Mrs. Dragonheart can make Star Bit Cookies again! *Snowflake: *smiles* It has been a while since we've had any! *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: *smirks* Let's see who can collect the most this time!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're on. *Jaden: *starts collecting star bits* *Xion: *giggles as she collects Star Bits* *Tammy: *grabs purple Star Bits* *Starlight: *examines one* You collected these? *Spike: *smiles* You bet!! They taste good too!!! *Pinkie Pie: *smiles* We collected lots of them throughout some worlds!! *Starlight: *licks a yellow star bit* ...!!! *smiles* Wow!!! They taste like honey!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Amazing, huh? *Starlight: *smiles* It sure is!! *Baby Lily: *giggles as she gets some Star Bits* *Baby Flurry Heart: *grabs one and playfully tosses it in the air* *Baby Lily: *catches it* Wanna help me get some more? *Baby Flurry Heart: *smiles and nods* *Rapunzel: *smiles* I'll help you carry ones you collect, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Tank you, Godmommy Wapunzew! *Rapunzel: *smiles and starts picking up more star bits* *BB-8: *follows Xion as she picks up star bits* *Xion: *smiles* Having fun? *BB-8: *chips happily* *Xion: *smiles* *Judy: *picking up Star Bits* Since my big brother's on Jaden's team, I'm on his side too!!! *Nick Wilde: *smiles as he picks up Star Bits* You're on, Carrots! *Judy: You gonna be on Jeffrey's side? *Nick: You bet. Let's see who gets the most. *Jaden: *smirks* I'll get more star bits than you this time, big bro!!!! *Jeffrey: *laughs* You will try, little bro!! *Alexis: *smirks* You are in over your head with this. *Jeffrey: *laughs* *(Unknown to Jeffrey, Jaden and Alexis are distracting Jeffrey and he doesn't notice Nails, Scamper and Brain collecting Star Bits ahead of him) *Xion: ...? *Brain: *snickers* Can't believe it's working! *Scamper: Outsmarting Jeffrey. Didn't think I'd see this coming. *Nails: I hope the boss doesn't get mad when he finds out! *Scamper: You mean IF he finds out. *Nails: .... *smiles* "If." "If" is good. *Jeffrey: ...? Wait. *Jaden: Uh oh... *Jeffrey: ...!! *smirks* Hey! No fair! *Alexis: *giggles and smirks* At least we got the lead now, Jeffrey!! *Jeffrey: *laughs* Aw, man! *(Jaden and Alexis rush past him and resume picking up more star bits) *Jeffrey: *chuckles as he quickly picks up more star bits* Gotta admit, that was clever. *Mushu: I can't believe you fell for that!! *Jeffrey: They got me good. You've gotta admit it. They got me good! *Midna: Are you always this easily distracted?! *Jeffrey: No! It just happens when i compete in games. *Jiji: Any ideas on catching up with them?! *Jeffrey: See if you can get to the castle before them. *smiles* And guys, just have fun with this. *continues picking up more Star Bits* *Starlight: ...! Oh yeah! Right. Of coarse. All in good fun. *Twilight: *smiles* Exactly. *Fuli: *uses her super speed to collect a lot of star bits* Mercury and Xion *Sailor Mercury: *is sitting down and working on her mini computer* *Xion: *smiles excitedly* *Jaden: *smiles* What're you waiting for, Xion? Go on. Approach her. *Xion: ...! *hides behind Jaden's leg* I don't know. I'm kinda nervous... *Jaden: *chuckles* Why should you be? Salior Mercury's as sweet as Fluttershy is. *Xion: I know, but...what if i say something embarrassing? *Jaden: *smiles* Just be calm and be yourself, Xion. You'll be fine. *Xion: You think so? *Jaden: *smiles* You're as brave as your mom and dad are. I don't have any doubt about you, my little niece. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks, Uncle Jaden. *Jaden: *gently tussles her hair* Anything for you, Xion. *Xion: *smiles* Okay. *walks towards Sailor Mercury* *Jaden: *smiles and thinks to himself* You've got this, Xion. *Xion: *smiles* Hello. *Sailor Mercury: ...! *sees Xion and smiles* Oh hello, Princess Xion. *Xion: Oh, you can just call me Xion. *Sailor Mercury: *smiles* If that's what you prefer than okay. I don't mind. *Xion: So...what are you doing? Star Bit Cookies Again *Anna: *smiles* We sure have been collecting a lot of star bits. *Xion: *smiles* Yeah. We sure have. *Tammy: How many do we have now? *Jeffrey: I'd say about 300. *Aqua: Hmmmmmmm... *smiles* I think that's plenty. *Alexis: *smiles at Aqua* You thinking what I'm thinking? *Aqua: *smiles* Indeed I am. *Xion: *smiles* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531